Project Ouran
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes we wonder whether or not science has truly gone too far. But how far is too far? Where do we draw that line? Perhaps there might not even be a line... Haruhi is soon to find out for sure though as her experience at her new school is not going to go as she had hoped or even expected it to go. Warning: Yaoi, possible dark themes, possible violence and rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The air was still yet fog rolled around making it rather difficult to see.

"What's with this fog?" A brunette asks glancing around. "I can't tell where I'm going." She turns away with a sigh. "Of where here is." She glances around. "Why am I here though? I think I was looking for something." She senses another prescience and turns her head to her other side and sees someone in a hoodie. She can barely see the persons eyes let alone tell what color they are and most of the shadows hide any identifiable feature. "Who are you? Do you know the way?" She questions as she watches the figure that watches her back.

The figure silently raises one arm straight out pointing off in one direction. The figure stays like that arm outstretched when done.

The brunette blinks and questions if she should trust this figure in a grey hoodie and jeans. "Thanks." She says deciding to put her trust into this figure. She follows the direction that the figure pointed in and feels the figure watching her as she heads off until it suddenly stops. She glances back just to be safe and sees no one not even a shape. She turns away to continue on her path hoping that this is the right way to wherever she is going. She spots a shape of a towering gate beginning to emerge from the fog. She slightly squints at it as she continues to walk towards it.

As she gets closer and closer things become clearer and she realizes that it is a school.

"School?" She questions tilting her head ever so slightly. "Was I looking for the school?" She turns and reads a golden plate by the gates. "Ouran High school huh?" She says reading the plate then turns to the gates. "Well this should be good."

The gates open and almost hesitantly she steps through them heading closer to the school.

A few things strike her as strange. One being that the fog doesn't pass the outer perimeter making the school much more clearer. The other being that she has seen some cut roses and rose petals scattered around yet in a way that they almost encourage her to keep going.

She follows the path it generally creates until she stops in front of the third music room. She reaches towards the handle gripping it only to open the door that opens inward.

It appears that there's a light coming from inside not letting her see anything but white. Then some rose petals come towards her about to spiral around her when she is suddenly waking up in her bed.

She sits up a little slowly in her bed and stares down at her lap. "A dream?" She brings a hand to her head. "What a weird dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

A girl arrives to her new school looking up at it. "This must be it. To-Oh high school. The school I need to live up to my dreams." She says to herself before heading to go inside.

An older male turns noticing the girl as she enters the building. "Ah greetings. Are you perhaps the new student?" He asks smiling kindly.

"Yes." The girl nods. "My names Haruhi."

The man goes over to her. "Hello Haruhi my names Thorax." He offers his hand that Haruhi takes it only to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi responds as she shakes his hand then their hands drop to their sides.

"Allow me to show you around." Thorax offers.

"Thank you." Haruhi moves to follow Thorax as she is shown around the school.

When that is done she is shown to her classroom.

"Thank you." Haruhi says politely.

"It's no problem." Thorax waves it off. "Well you should get inside. Classes will start soon. Hope you enjoy it here." He heads off with that.

Haruhi heads into her classroom and she glances around.

So many students but none of them really pay her any mind.

She doesn't mind though and she heads inside finding a desk only to settle at it for now. She awaits for the teacher to enter and she decides to glance around her taking in each student.

There is a mixture of boys and girls who are all good looking as if they know how to be beautiful no matter their bodies.

She turns to the front of the class placing her arm on the desk only to place her chin on her hand.

Finally the teacher walks in and students head to their own desks as the class bell rings.

"Alright class. I am your teacher Mrs. Midori." She says in greeting. "And I will be your teacher. We will go over basic classroom rules. No cell phones unless I allow it. Please pay attention. Be on time."

Haruhi tones her out as she knows this stuff. She begins to wonder about the dream she had since it's still lingering in her mind. She still doesn't understand it but she snaps herself back as the teacher seems to want to actually start class now.

Mrs. Midori takes attendance then begins writing on the board when done. "Now. As you may or may not know there is an annual field trip. I will be getting names for those interested. We will be checking an old building along with an old science building that isn't far from the old building."

Haruhi blinks in surprise as a red rose petal flutters in front of her like it blew in from an open window only to land on her desk. She blinks at it and glances around but no one seems to have even noticed. She turns back to the petal only to blink in surprise as it fades out of existence. "What is going on?" She wonders under her breath. She has no idea what just happened. "Why a rose petal?" She looks back to the lesson trying to at least look like shes paying attention while she tries to think of a logical explanation as to what just happened.

The bell snaps her out of her thoughts.

"And don't forget to sign this sheet of paper before you leave if you wanna go." Mrs. Midori says.

Haruhi feels an urge to sign it and goes to do so figuring why not. She signs the paper then she heads to her next class a little distracted with trying to figure out why there was a petal…. And how it did what it did. She remembers that no one else seemed to have seen it which bothers her even more. "Something like that shouldn't be possible." She makes it to her next class. "It just doesn't make sense."

…..

A hooded figure stands looking to the sky then smiles softly only to raise a hand clenched in a fist looking down to it. The hooded figure opens the hand and about four red rose petals appear there. The hooded figure raises the hand until the hooded figure can look straight ahead and able to blow on the petals. The hooded fight blows sending the petals away as if being carried by a wind but being able to go through solid objects. The hooded figure lowers the hand to their side as the hooded figure watches the rose petals go being carried by what seems like a wind with a destination in mind. "Soon. Soon it will be time. Please try to show the one the way. We will wait and hope that the one will follow."

….

Haruhi is walking home as the school day has ended and she goes through ideas for supper tonight and she approaches the front door to her home. She stops as four red rose petals blow in front of her as if being carried by the wind but she feels no wind. She watches as they do a loop right in front of her staying in a line then she turns her head to watch as they head off to somewhere. She closes her eyes and shakes her head turning away to look to her homes door. "No. It must all be in my head." She heads inside. "The dream must be messing with my mind." She puts her school bag down then heads to the kitchen to check what they have so she can get supper started. She looks at some red peppers and can't help but think of the rose petals. She shakes her head then shuts the fridge door. "No. I can't be thinking about that. I have to focus on supper then my studies." She tells herself and she grabs some meat from the freezer to make some stew today with no peppers. She is almost done when she hears the door open then close.

"Haruhi~! Darling~! I'm home!" Her father calls.

"Supper is almost ready." Haruhi says and her father comes into the kitchen.

"Smells good~!" Her father says in a sing song voice. "As usual."

Soon they are eating the yummy stew rather quietly.

"Is something wrong my dear Haruhi?" Her father asks her pausing in his eating.

"I was just thinking." Haruhi says and the next words tumble out of her mouth as she only partially tells him what is bugging her. "There's a field trip. I signed up as interested in it. It's to go to some old buildings for educational purposes. I just feel like I need to go there."

"Oh Haruhi~!" Her father says in his cheery voice. "If you want to go on that trip I will gladly sign a form. I can still remember when you went on trips back in elementary school~!" He smiles as if daydreaming. "Maybe you are being lead to your destiny if you feel like you should go there!"

Haruhi smiles to herself and looks at the food on her fork in front of her face. "Maybe." She says in agreement then she eats what's on the fork. She hopes that the field trip does happen because now she really wants to go as who knows her father could be correct.

All she knows is that she just has to go there though she can only theorize why.

AN:

An early chapter update because I am going to a wedding this weekend that is out of town and I won't have any time to write.

So I hope you are enjoying so far!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"So? Are they going to come or not?" One leaning back while sitting asks.

"Haven't you any patience left?" Another not facing the others asks. "They'll come in time. We just have to keep waiting."

"One way or another." The others turn as another enters.

"So it's done?" The one leaning back asks.

"Yes. It probably didn't work if our suspicions are true but as I said." The one that just walked in smiles. "One way or another."

The others smile at this.

…

Haruhi is sitting in class waiting for it to begin. She is staring at the front of the class room but is really just lost in her thoughts. She is thinking about all that has happened as she just can't wrap her head around it. "Am I crazy?" She asks under her breath then snaps back to reality as the teacher walks in.

Mrs. Midori stands in front of the class. "Alright class lets begin." She says and Haruhi notices she is carrying papers. "We have enough interested in going so I will be handing out forms. Please bring them back signed with all needed information for the trip." She goes around handing one out to each person.

Haruhi looks it over and sees that it is pretty standard stuff. She also notices that the trip has them staying one night in some cabins that are the closest thing to the buildings.

"As you can see it is an overnight trip." Mrs. Midori says. "We'll have to take a bus ride to the buildings from the cabins but they were nice enough to let us stay so please treat everything kindly. All those that have these signed before the end of the week will be going. We will be going next week on the Friday for the Friday and the Saturday."

Haruhi wishes this form was signed already and that they could go. "This feeling of needing to go there is getting a little stronger." She mumbles to herself almost thoughtfully.

By the end of school Haruhi heads home to get the form signed.

"I have to find out what is going on." She says to herself as she makes her way through town. "I have to find out why I am being drawn to that place."

The whole class managed to get their forms in the next day all of them rather eager to go.

"I heard that there rumors of some cute guys in the area." One of the girls says.

"And really cute girls." A guy jumps into the conversation.

Haruhi glances to them. "It's Thursday…. The day before the trip… Yet everyone is still talking about it." She turns away. "The area must be full of rumors because of the buildings or something." She looks down to what she was studying since the class today was given to get some work done or to study.

"Please keep working." Mrs. Midori says glancing up then she looks back to the book she was reading.

Haruhi stares at what she was studying but her mind wanders to the upcoming trip. She had been working to get all her homework and studying done before the trip. She went to her teachers getting it all so she would not fall behind. She doesn't want to waste time on the trip when she could be learning what is calling her there. "Is it really my destiny calling me there?" She questions herself.

…..

"I hope you realize that if we fail then it could be the end." One says taking a few steps forward.

"The simple solution is to don't fail." Another responds arms raised in a shrug. "It's as simple as that. Come now. Have you lost faith in us?"

The one that spoke up chuckles. "Oh you only dream of such a day." The one smirks. "Did you really think that we set this up to fail? Not in a million years."

"It has been far too long." Another one speaks up. "Quite frankly I wish it could have been all done sooner."

"Ah but you have forgotten it seems." The one with a shrug has the arms once raised now down. "We had to wait until the time was right. When the one would finally show the true colors. To finally let the true powers be shown."

"By the way it seems the rose petals failed as you had predicted." One that is only turned to look to the one who gave a shrug not so long ago now speaks up.

"I know that." The one that is no longer shrugging responds. "But we all knew that it wasn't going to work. The one would never fall for such a thing. That is why we set up our plan."

"Yes. Quite so." The one that originally spoke up says. "Besides. We've been waiting for this to happen for too many years to fail now."

The one that is no longer shrugging smirks widely. "Exactly."

…..

Haruhi looks to her luggage that is all packed. She knows that she will have to go to school early to catch the bus tomorrow. "It's finally here." She says to herself then she lays down. "Tomorrow or Saturday I'll finally find out why I need to go there." She closes her eyes. "Time for some sleep." She drifts off feeling a little more tired than she thought she was.

"Hello?" A girls voice speaks.

"Huh?" Haruhi blinks her eyes open but she is no longer in her bed. She is now standing or well floating in some darkness.

There in front of her is a little girl who has blonde hair and her eyes are hidden by the shadows seemingly cast from some of her bangs…. That somehow seem to hide her face from her eyes up in shadows. She seems to be standing on some invisible platform with her hands innocently behind her. She is smiling and mostly looking at Haruhi or well she seems to be looking at Haruhi since her eyes can't be seen. "You there."

"Who are you? And where are we?" Haruhi questions.

"Do you know the truth?" The child asks.

"The truth?" Haruhi questions. "The truth about what?"

"About who you really are?" The child questions looking more up at Haruhi.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi responds.

The child chuckles. "But what does that mean? What are you meant to do for this world?" She asks.

"I plan on becoming the best lawyer possible." Haruhi responds. "I am who I am."

"Ah. I see." The child looks down to her feet.

"Will you answer my questions now?" Haruhi asks.

"Who I am is none of your concern just yet." The child responds. "As to where we are. Well a plain of existence in your mind." She looks up to Haruhi. "You are inside your own mind. A plain of existence that everyone creates in their minds. This plain of existence is usually used for creativity and dreams." She chuckles softly for a moment. "Well its time for you to wake up now. Or so I'm told." She raises her hand. "It's been fun talking to you but the leaders say that it's time to wake up." She snaps her fingers.

Haruhi's eyes snap open and she sits up as she realizes she's back in her bed. She blinks in shock to see rose petals scattered over her bed. "Wh-what?!" She gasps.

"Haruhi~! Time to get up~!" Her fathers voice calls making her turn.

Haruhi looks back to her bed only to see it free of rose petals. "Well… At least today I should be able to finally get some answers." She says to herself then she throws the covers off of herself to get up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The sun is still rising to get above the horizon….

Haruhi loads her stuff into the bottom part of the bus then heads to load onto the bus.

Mrs. Midori takes attendance as the students go to board the bus.

"Haruhi." Haruhi says and Mrs. Midori nods then looks for her name.

"Here you are. Go ahead and get on the bus." Mrs. Midori says with a nod making Haruhi as here.

Haruhi gets on the bus and decides to take a seat by the front. She glances out the window that she is sitting next to as she wonders what will happen on this trip.

Before she knows it they are on the road heading off on their field trip.

Haruhi watches her window as the scenery goes by. A part of her beaming in anticipation but another part of her is shaking in nervousness. She supposes that it must be because she has no idea what is going to happen on this trip.

For now she tries to just enjoy the scenery.

…..

"Soon. We promise. Soon you will be able to look upon the one with your own eyes. Just be patient."

"We trust you leaders." One responds. "We know that you only have our best interests at heart."

"And for that we thank you. Now we will need to leave soon to make sure we get the one but as you already know we will return."

…

Haruhi blinks in surprise when they arrive at the cabins.

The sun is higher in the sky so it must be around nine to ten o'clock.

The bus comes to a stop and the students begin unloading as a man in a white lab coat comes over to them.

He has dark brown hair that is only a little messy, jeans and a white t-shirt under the lab coat with black boots. "Welcome!"

"Thank you for having us here." Mrs. Midori says in greeting then turns to the class. "Okay class be respectful and show just how great you all can be."

"Now you can go ahead and get settled." The man in the lab coat says. "And just call for me Tom if you need anything. Girls are upstairs and boys are on the main floor down the hall by the stairs. Two per Three per room only. Meet back here in twenty minutes."

The students head off once they have their luggage and Haruhi finds a room not taken yet by the girls that rushed ahead of her.

Haruhi notices that there is a bathroom that is a toilet and sink as well as a door for privacy, a desk, a bunk bed and one twin bed. She puts her stuff on the twin bed deciding to let whoever joins her if there is anyone have the bunk bed. She finds the bed to be rather comfortable when she sits on it. She unpacks some of her stuff putting a blanket and a pillow on the bed then places her bags on the opposite side of the side facing the bunkbeds. She is glad to have that small space between the wall and her bed unlike the bunkbeds that are against the opposite wall. She decides to wait out the twenty minutes and she finds that she is sharing with a nice shy artist girl with her confident musician friend.

They are pretty kind though at least as far as Haruhi has seen.

Haruhi learns that the shy girls name is Tia and the confident girl is named Luna.

Tia has auburn colored slightly wavy hair that is silky looking and reaches just below her shoulders with her right eye slightly covered. She is wearing a nice dark blue t-shirt with a grey skirt and black ankle high boots.

Luna has black hair that drapes down past her shoulder blades and she tries to keep it out of her face. She has on a dark blue dress reaching almost to her knees and has a galaxy look to it. She also has on knee high black boots with a slight heel.

Haruhi is sure that she could get along with these two.

The group meets up by the bus when the twenty minutes are up and once it is confirmed that everyone is here Tom clears his throat to begin.

"Alright class. Today we will be starting with rules then we will go to check out one of the buildings! Sound fun?" Tom says in a cheerful voice.

The class cheers.

"Alright. Here are the rules of this place. You must follow directions given to you while we are at the old buildings." Tom says. "Second you must stay away from the main road that is just past the dirt road in the direction you came from. We have quite a few speeders going down daily and we don't want anyone to get hurt. Third. When we allow exploration of the old building you are not to go any higher than the second floor. The rest of the floors are unstable and are blocked off for a reason. Fourth. The old science building must only be entered if you have permission from me. There were things left behind and we don't want anyone getting hurt or causing damages. Fifth is that you must be in bed and quiet by eleven. That will be all. Now. Shall we go check out the buildings?"

"Yay!" The class cheers then they load onto the bus to begin heading off to the buildings. They talk excitedly about this and Mrs. Midori along with Tom talk to each other like good friends.

Haruhi feels like she is going where she is meant to be and nervous anticipation ties her stomach into knots. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath and assuring herself that everything is okay. She opens her eyes and soon they are arriving.

Once the bus is parked Tom stands getting everyones attention.

"Okay. Here is the old building. It was burned down years ago and the reason for the fire could not be determined." Tom begins. "Now. For the first half hour you will get to explore this building but please remember no higher than the second floor."

"You will get in trouble if you disobey." Mrs. Midori adds. "We have the right to call someone to take you back if you misbehave." She informs them. "So please remain on your best behaviour."

"Alright!" Tom claps his hands together. "Let's go have some fun exploring!"

The students rush out of the bus wanting to get some exploring done.

Haruhi steps off of the bus and heads over only to pause in front of the building. "This is… The school from my dream… Only now a burnt ruin…" She gasps then she swallows harshly then walks closer to the building. She looks around as she enters. She can clearly imagine the beautifulness that was once this building. She keeps walking as she looks around herself only to pause when she hears what sounds like a little girls laugh. She turns and spots the little girl from her dream. "It's you."

The little girl turns and begins running away somewhere.

"Wait!" Haruhi chases after her and they head up a grand staircase then down the hall as she is lead to somewhere on the second floor. She slows to a stop when she loses the girl just outside of a room. She looks to the sign that is burnt but still readable.

The third music room.

Haruhi swallows harshly then looks to the burned black door handle. She reaches down then turns it opening the door finding at first a blinding white light though she finds that she doesn't have to shield her eyes.

Four rose petals blow past her but out of the corner of her eye she sees them start to vanish after passing her.

Haruhi takes a step inside and the light dies down to allow her to see.

"Welcome."

Haruhi blinks in shock and moves a little more into the room letting go of the door leaving it open. She looks around.

The room appears to be in a perfect untouched by flames condition and there are tables set up with mostly girls sitting at them though they all seem a little transparent… except for six males who seem to be solid.

All of those in here are wearing either a male uniform with a blue blazer or a female uniform of a yellow dress.

"We've been expecting you." The blonde in what looks to be the throne chair says one elbow on the arm rest and a fist against his cheek letting his arm support his head.

The other four are around him and together they all look really good.

Haruhi takes a step back and glances back to see if she has a clean getaway just in case only to blink in surprise when she finds the door is closed but she didn't do it. She turns back to the six specifically.

There is the blonde in the chair.

A pair of twins with ginger hair.

A raven haired man with glasses that reflect the light not allowing his eyes to be seen.

And finally a tall black haired man with a smaller kid looking blonde boy being carried on his back.

All except for the tall black haired man are smiling.

"Whats going on here?" Haruhi questions.

"It's good to finally meet you." The blonde gets up and moves towards Haruhi but stops and raises his hand dramatically. "You opened the door for the first time and revealed yourself to us! For you are the one!" He lowers his hand and smiles widely at Haruhi. "And it is a shame that right now we don't have much time but we will have more time later. This is only the beginning after all." He then turns away slightly and brings a hand up to his chin almost in thought nodding a few times. "Yes. Yes. You are the one that we have been waiting for."

Haruhi blinks not fully sure that she is following this man. "Um excuse me?" She asks hesitantly.

"All will be revealed but for now perhaps you should talk to Tom for a few answers. Ask him about the host club. We will explain more when it's the right time after." The blonde turns and walks away. "But it is indeed good to finally see you here inside this very room."

The little girl from before runs from behind the throne chair and to in front of Haruhi as the blonde settles back in the chair.

Haruhi looks down at her.

"Leaders know what they are doing. So it's time to snap out of it!" The little girl says then Haruhi blinks only to find herself looking at a burned floor.

Haruhi's head whips up and she finds that the room is now looking as much of a burned ruin as the rest of the building. She is also the only person in the room which is confirmed when she glances side to side. "What's going on?" She questions as she turns her attention ahead of her but there isn't even a throne chair where she swore she saw it. "The room looks so bare…" She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head before opening her eyes determinedly. "I have to get some answers." She turns and races to go find Tom. She finds him by the bus talking to Mrs. Midori. She approaches them. "Excuse me."

The two adults turn to her.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Midori asks. "You still have about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Tom. Something weird happened." Haruhi begins. "What or who is the host club?"

Tom's eyes widen. "I… I had a feeling that something like this would happen one day…" He says to himself then closes his eyes softly with a sigh as he lowers his head a little to look down. "Well. You've met them so it'd be mean to keep you in the dark."

"What?" Mrs. Midori turns in surprise. "What's going on? I thought that this was just a historic site."

Tom's eyes open half way. "There is more to it. In order to keep the two buildings from being torn down freeing and probably angering certain beings we had to make a historic site and I am like a guardian of this place. It was left up to me by my boss not long after the fire with this one building."

"Those beings are the host club aren't they?" Haruhi asks interested now.

Tom nods. "Yes. Yes they are." He confirms then looks up to meet Haruhi's eyes. "It was the scientists' finest pieces of work. It was and still is known as _Project Ouran_."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"You see quite a few years ago there was a huge experiment that went on here. The scientists worked for the school seeing as it was a school for the rich. They used loopholes and took six students. The host club you met. They performed a dangerous experiment of making super humans. The idea was to use super humans for at first military purposes then possibly for other things. But… It didn't turn out the way they thought it would…. Sure the host club turned out to be their finest pieces of work but the scientists found them uncontrollable as they refused to listen to any orders given to them. They managed to cause a lot of damage to the place in which the scientists realized that these beings were much more powerful than they ever could have ever calculated. They built a special containment for them using what they knew. They remained in the containment so the scientists couldn't determine if it was good or if they were waiting. But they were very confident that it will hold them so they left. Of course we have a special technology that lets us know if anything tries to leave the containment just for extra security measures. It was another month before something unexpected happened." Tom continues. "The school suddenly was set on fire so suddenly. The fire spread faster than anyone had ever seen. Everyone was still inside of there and a puzzling thing is that whenever firefighters tried to rescue anyone they ran away further into danger. No one wanted to be rescued and refused to let the firefighters rescue them. So only the firefighters made it out alive. The firefighters could not determine a cause for the fire but the building was still deemed stable enough to allow people inside. Well only up to the second floor that is. The scientists decided to leave the building as a burned ruin… But now they feared getting kicked out. Then the city might tear down both buildings. After exploring the school building a few times they soon realized that the host club was using the building as they seemed to project themselves there sometimes seen with a spirit or two. We've managed to pass off all of them as spirits though they hardly ever showed themselves to people. Even anyone who ever went there rarely saw them be inside the building. It was soon learned that the main focus was in one room and that's why we hardly saw them there. The one room was like a safe room for them. The scientists got the notice to abandon the building but knew that the buildings could not be torn down. For the host club will be released upon a world that has no way to deal with such beings. So it was made into what it is now. We also don't let people into the science building without company because we fear that someone might release them. The world could be destroyed by them if they so choose to do so. Another reason we had to keep their existence a secret. But we knew that one day surely one day the host club will reveal themselves to someone though for what purpose we do not know. There is no way to predict what they will do. Over the years I began thinking that they won't really do anything… It seems I was wrong….."

"What could they want from me? Why me?" Haruhi questions.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. As I said we have no way to know what they will do so I can't tell you what they are planning." Tom apologises.

Haruhi turns to the school looking up at it "Strange." She mummers to herself.

"Please." Tom says and Haruhi glances back to him. "Remain cautious. We have no idea what they are planning or anything."

"I will be careful." Haruhi confirms.

"Right now let's act as if nothing has happened. We don't breathe a word about this."

The other two nod in agreement.

Once the rest of the students were rounded back up it was time to move on.

The class went to get some food.

Meanwhile Tom went into the old science building.

Tom walks down the halls then goes through a metal door that is broken. He walks over to the big round glass holding container that almost looks like a part of a tube reaching from the ceiling to the floor. He looks at it and with no actual power in the building the center area is pitch black due to no lights. He, when the building was being ready to be abandoned, has been told to refrain from shining a flashlight in there as they all fear what they might do.

They want to keep them as peaceful as possible.

"I know you're there." Tom says. "You remember me don't you? Why don't you come out of that darkness? At least for a little bit? I just want to talk." He stands there for a few moments but nothing comes out. "Please? It'll be only for a moment to talk." He waits again but sighs as nothing happens. "Why won't you come say hi to little ol' me? I thought we had a little bond or something." He smiles trying to seem polite. "Do you not want to talk to your caretaker right now? Is that it?" He waits but still nothing so he frowns. "Hello? You know I can tell that you're still in there right? If you're trying to make me think that you've escaped. I'm sure you know that we can tell if you did escape." He waits before sighing. "I guess you don't really want to talk to me right now. But perhaps you'd be kind enough to answer my question." He asks hopeful. "Why that girl?"

There is an echoed laughter.

"Ah. There we are." Tom smiles again. "So? Will you tell me why that girl? Why have you taken an interest in her but no one else?" He waits for an answer then he smiles more as he watches someone come out of the darkness. "Greetings." He greets the figure that is all too familiar to him just like the other four are all too familiar to him. "Have you been sent or have you come to answer my question?" He asks as the figure stands in front of him on the other side of the clear wall.

After a moment of silence the figure speaks. "It is not time for anyone to learn about that." The figure then simply turns away and begins walking towards the darkness.

"Please don't drag her into anything. She's just an innocent school girl." Tom pleads. "Please kill her or anything."

The figure stops to stand just outside of the darkness then glances back to Tom meeting his eyes. "Kill? We have no intentions of killing her. Too important to kill." The figure then turns away and leaves into the darkness.

"What do you mean too important? Too important for what?" Tom asks but gets no answer. "Silent treatment again is it?" He asks slightly tilting his head for a moment but once again there is silence. "I guess it seems like you'll only tell me what you already have told me huh?" He frowns at the silence. "Fine. But please I beg of you to leave her alone. She doesn't need to get involved. For once please listen. I will see you soon." He then turns and leaves the building walking slow enough to try to hear anything but fast enough to not make it obvious.

However he leaves without hearing anything else.

He glances back to the building after about a few meters from the entrance way. "What are you planning?" He wonders to himself before turning away and heading off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

After getting some food the students are taken to where they are staying for a break before they'll be heading back to the buildings.

Haruhi is sitting on her bed in her room reading a book…. Or so it seems…. She can't help but think about the mysterious host club and all that she has learned about them. She then sighs softly to herself then she blinks in surprise when she hears Mrs. Midori calls for the students to meet at the bus. She hadn't noticed the time pass by so quickly. She closes the book then heads to go meet everyone else at the bus. Her mind still on the host club the entire way there but she manages to snap out of it to focus on what is going on.

The kids come out of the bus and Haruhi can't help but turn to the science building.

She watches it for a few moments then she blinks noticing three students who never showed any interest in learning sneaking away. She glances to the others who don't seem to have noticed. She heads after them hoping to stop them without causing a scene. She knows that if she causes a scene things could go downhill especially since it might reveal that she knows something that they don't. She manages to catch up with them and sees them standing in front of the science building. "Guys."

They turn to her and two of them jump upon hearing her voice.

"You joining us?" The only one that didn't jump questions placing his hands on his hips.

"No. You do realize how much trouble you can be in if you go in there." Haruhi says. "Mrs. Midori could even send you home."

The one that didn't jump waves it off. "So what! You can't stop us!" He then takes the lead as the three run off into the building.

"No! Wait! Don't go in there!" Haruhi tries as she reaches in their direction but it's too late. She lowers her hand to her side and glances back to the class in worry. She can feel something mentally pulling her into the building as if trying to make her want to go into the building. She turns back to the building but turns away and runs back. She goes over to Mrs. Midori who turns to her.

"With the school having been once a school for rich it truly was a grand school." Tom continues unaware of what's happening.

"Is everything alright Haruhi?" Mrs. Midori asks worried but trying to be causal about it.

"Three students went into the science building." Haruhi tells her.

"What!?" Mrs. Midori's head whips up to look to the science building. She then hurries over to Tom. "I need to borrow you for a moment." She turns to the students. "Everyone stay here." She then leads Tom away.

The kids turn to each other murmuring as they wonder what is going on.

Haruhi turns as the two adults race towards the science building. "Please stop them before something bad happens." She says to herself as she feels that something bad will indeed happen.

…

The three students are walking along through the science building looking around themselves.

The obvious leader is standing tall as he walks.

"Um…. Nick?" One of the others speaks up.

"What?" The leader Nick questions.

"This place is giving off some weird vibe. And not in a good way." The one that spoke up says as the two following Nick move closer to each other glancing around themselves.

"It's an abandoned building." Nick sighs annoyed. "It's going to have a creepy vibe."

"I mean beyond just any normal abandoned building." The one that spoke up says. "I mean like something is just…. Wrong with this building."

Nick stops and the other two do the same. He glances over his shoulder at them with a glare. "Are you _Scared_ cowards?" He questions sharply.

The other two jump swallowing harshly only to jump away from each other and stand tall as well as stiff with their arms at their sides. "No sir!" They say together.

Nick smiles deviously. "Good." He turns back to where they are going and continues.

The other two follow trying to seem brave but they are slightly cowering behind Nick as they look around fearfully.

Nick follows where his gut is telling him to go and the other two just follow behind him. He enters a room by going through a metal door that is broken in which they all look around in amazement. "This place is amazing!" He gasps taking a look at the room until his eyes come to rest upon something interesting that he walks over to and the other two moving a little hesitantly to follow.

It's a big round glass holding container that almost looks like a part of a tube reaching from the ceiling to the floor and with no actual power in the building the center area is pitch black due to no lights.

Nick tilts his head softly at the holding container wondering what this was used for.

"Nick?" One of the others asks.

"I'm going to use my phone to light up the darkness." Nick starts to reach into his pocket as he glances down when suddenly he turns to the other two as they yell in surprise as well as fear. "What is it you fucking cowards!? Scared of seeing a dead monster?" He teases but blinks as he finds that they aren't paying attention to him but instead at something in the holding container. "Huh?" He turns only to jump back when he sees what they are seeing.

A human like figure in a hoodie and they can barely see the persons eyes let alone tell what color they are and most of the shadows hide any identifiable feature. This live human's hoodie is grey, the human also has jeans on with black runners. This person seems to be looking at them making them feel like they are being analyzed.

Nick stands tall puffing out his chest almost in a challenge. "Ha! A person!? You're not scary!" He then tosses a pebble that falls off of his shoe at the holding container.

The pebble just bounces off as if nothing happened.

Suddenly the human pulls back one hand clenched into a fist only to swing forward slamming it into the holding container causing it to crack.

The three jump in surprise and fear.

Meanwhile….

Tom pauses a second with a gasp as he gets a flash of a feeling that he had hoped that he would never feel. "Oh no." He dashes on ahead leaving Mrs. Midori to run to catch up. He makes his way to a specific room. "Do you realize what you've done!?" He demands going through the door. "There is a reason that this area is off limits!" He then stops as he finally gets a look at the room.

Mrs. Midori joins him only to skid to a stop and she too looks at the scene before them only to gasp bringing her hands to her mouth in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

The holding container has a broken hole in it as if it is missing a huge chunk of it's front that was shattered to be broken.

But worst of all the three kids are not doing so good. One kid is hanging by his ankle that has wires from the ceiling wrapped around it. Another kid was slammed into a wall so hard that is was cracked. Then finally Nick is laying on the ground with glass on him indicating he was closest when the glass broke. All of them seem to be unconscious or dead.

Tom pales. "Why did this have to happen?" He questions. "The host club have escaped."

Mrs. Midori turns to Tom lowering her hands to her sides. "Tom!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midori." Tom says still staring at the broken holding container pale. "This has never happened before. People have always been good about not going in here without me."

Mrs. Midori looks to the broken holding container. "If those three live they will be having a big talk with the principle as well as maybe some officers about their behaviour." She heads to check to see if any of the kids are still alive.

After a moment's hesitation Tom joins in to help her.

However none of the kids were left alive.

"What do we do now?" Mrs. Midori turns to Tom worried and a little panicked.

Tom stares at the body he is crouching by with wide eyes and panting softly.

Mrs. Midori becomes more worried. "Tom?" She questions and moves closer to him.

Finally Tom turns to her so suddenly. "I don't even know if we can capture them again!" He says. "This was the best we had! Made from what we knew!"

"There has to be a way to stop them!" Mrs. Midori protests. "Do you even realize how many lives are in danger now?!"

Tom turns back to the body looking at it for a few moments. He then blinks in realization then turns to Mrs. Midori. "Haruhi."

"Huh?" Mrs. Midori blinks in confusion.

"She just might be the key to helping us! She could be the key to stopping them!" Tom explains leaping to his feet.

Mrs. Midori blinks as she realizes what the other is talking about. "Because they contacted her before!" She gasps.

Tom nods. "Mrs. Midori." He moves over to her then places a hand on her shoulder causing her to look right in his eyes. "I know that you might be hesitant about this but the world is at stake here. We have to do something and fast or else the world will fall because of those six."

Mrs. Midori nods. "Okay. We'll give it a try."

Tom smiles glad and relieved that she is going along. "Then we must talk to Haruhi at once."

The two hurry away back to the group. Mrs. Midori takes the kids back to where they are staying for now while Tom talks to Haruhi bent down to be level with her as well as having his hands on her shoulders.

"The host club have escaped and we have no idea where they are or what they are planning. They could destroy the world! So you see. We need your help seeing as how they have contacted you." Tom explains. "Now it's your turn to reach out and contact them. You could be the key to saving this world."

Haruhi glances down her eyes flickering side to side in thought then looks up to Tom. "Okay." She agrees.

"Great. You'll need to go into their club room and see if you can get them to show themselves. Even if it's not actually them but rather some projection of themselves. We can find out where they are hiding, what they are planning and possible more. But I believe you could be the key to stopping them. We need you to help us find a way to stop them. Do you think you're up to the task?"

Haruhi nods. "I can do this."

Tom nods, straightens and steps away from her dropping his hands off of her shoulders. "I am glad. Thank you." He says. "Go."

Haruhi nods and she heads into the burned school knowing where to go. She stops once outside of the room then after taking a deep breath she moves inside looking around herself. "Hello?" She calls into the room but nothing in the room changes. "You're here aren't you?" She stops once a good distance inside. "Come now. I thought you wanted to be in contact with me." She looks around but there isn't even a single movement in the room. "Please talk to me?" She tries but is still not getting any response. "Why won't you answer me?" She asks. "What's going on? Am I no longer important?" She waits for a few minutes but nothing happens. She looks down and closes her eyes waiting for a few moments in silence to see if maybe this will make them appear. She opens her eyes but still finds the same burned floor. She looks up and around but nothing has changed making her sigh. "Seems that you won't come to me." She turns and leaves going slow enough to let things change to call her back but nothing happens. She goes back out to Tom who turns to her hopeful.

"How'd it go? What happened?" Tom asks looking her over from where he stands to ensure that she is okay.

"They didn't answer me." Haruhi explains. "There was nothing. Nothing. Not anyone appeared. It was as if it was just an ordinary burned down building."

Tom frowns upon hearing this. "That's weird." He brings a hand to his chin in thought as he slightly turns away from Haruhi. "I thought for sure that they'd jump to the chance that is given to them." He hums in thought after speaking before speaking once again this time to himself. "Now that they are free it is possible that they moved locations."

"I don't think so." Haruhi says.

"Huh?" Tom turns questioningly to her blinking as his hand stays where it was when he was thinking even though his head has moved away.

"It's just a feeling deep down inside of myself." Haruhi says glancing down with half open eyes and brings a hand up to where her heart is. "I just somehow know that they haven't left. Even if they didn't answer me when I went up there." She looks up to the other before she continues. "There has to be some way we can find them or contact them. There is still at least a part of them there!"

Tom blinks then his eyes flicker down then side to side in thought before he blinks again, as his eyes dart back up to look straight ahead, with a gasp of realization. "I think I might have a solution!" He says with one open palm facing upward and his other hand in a fist only to hit his open palm. "Follow me." His hands go to his sides as he takes the lead taking Haruhi to the science building.

AN:

I hate when alcohol and or tiredness plays with my mind... Or that's what I am assuming happened…. As I was writing this chapter I realized that I had put five people for some stupid reason when it's actually six. I am so sorry. It is edited to what it's supposed to be. I just thought I'd put this out there just in case you see the correction this chapter and remember it saying there was five last time.

Anyways I hope that you are enjoying so far!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Tom leads Haruhi into a room where there is a chair with an upside down mental bowl thing to go on a persons head, hooked up to a bunch of panels that has buttons and levers as well as a few switches on them. "This was an experiment before the place was closed down. We've never tested it but it should work."

"What is it?" Haruhi asks turning to Tom.

"A machine that will allow the person sitting in the chair to travel into the Host clubs world. Or at least that's what it was meant to do. It might be our only chance. If you can get into their world if they're still using it then maybe you can do something to stop them or something."

"They didn't leave. Trust me. There wasn't just them in the room. There were other people." Haruhi tells him as she looks to the chair.

"Other people?" Tom asks looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi nods. "Yeah. A lot of them. They looked to be high school age except for one little girl."

Tom slowly turns away to look ahead of himself and slightly down in surprise. "That… That must be the others from the fire…" He says in shock. "All of their spirits living there with the host club in that room… That might explain their strange behaviour. They sided with the host club somehow. They must have shown themselves using their powers while they were trapped."

"Tom." Haruhi says and Tom blinks as if coming back to reality only to turn to Haruhi. "We need to reach them."

"Right." Tom nods. "Go ahead and sit in the chair and I'll get it all set up." He heads to the panels and begins flipping switches and levers causing the room to spring to life.

Haruhi goes to the chair and sits back finding herself slightly leaning back as that's how the seat is positioned.

Tom comes over to her once he has everything all ready. "Okay. I'm going to put you in." He says. "I'll be right here so if anything goes wrong or you need to get out I'll get you out of there."

Haruhi nods then closes her eyes as Tom begins to put the metal pat over her head.

"Good luck." Tom says then he heads to the main panel and grips a lever. He pauses a moment before lifting it all the way up.

There is a slight whirring sound for a moment then it stops.

"Okay." Tom says with a sigh of relief. "She should be in." He says to himself. "Please do be careful."

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and I find myself looking down at the ground as well as noticing that I have my long hair as well as my junior high school uniform. I look up and find myself looking at Ouran that appears to be repaired as if the fire never happened.

The sun is shinning and it looks to be a very beautiful day today.

I take a slightly deep breath then I move forward and as I step past the line crossing into the schools property I change. I no longer feel my hair against my back so I pause to look at myself. I have on a blue blazer, a black and purple tie, black pants and black shoes. I raise my hands and I feel my short hair that I got from the barbers when my father let me go get my hair cut after trying it on my own failed. I lower my hands and I continue with my walking to head into the building knowing where I am going. I walk through the school looking around myself taking in the fancy and extravagant building design that truly shows off that it is a rich school for the rich. "This place is actually pretty nice." I say to myself then I turn to face forward as I continue to walk. I make it to the room double checking the sign before turning to the doors. I reach down and I grip the handle only to open it and I am about to head inside as there is a bright light but I don't feel blinded by it.

Some rose petals fly past me as if in greeting and I head into the room releasing the door as I move forward.

I walk into the room and pause to look around. I find everyone but the host club but they still seem happy to see me. I glance back wondering if the host club is else where only to find that the doors are close even though I was sure I left at least one open. "Strange. I didn't hear it close." I say to myself.

"Ah. So you've managed to come here."

I blink in surprise then I turn to see the host club standing a little in front of me. I smile softly. "I knew you'd still be here."

"Of course we would still be here!" The blonde with purple eyes says throwing his hands up in the air. "We'd never just leave them!"

"They look after us." One of the ladies says.

"And they protect us." Another says.

"We trust them with our souls." A third adds.

I glance around at the smiling faces of all of the people in here that are completely relaxed then I turn back to the host club. I can tell that the others truly do trust the host club to protect them and to know what is best. "Well why don't we have introductions?" I ask figuring that it is best to try to gain their trust then maybe figure things out as well as a way to make sure that they won't harm anyone. I have to remind myself that despite their human looks they are powerful and dangerous so I must watch my step.

"Ah. I don't see why not." The blonde with purple eyes says placing a hand on his chin closing his eyes softly with a slight nod of confirmation. He then turns to me eyes open and hand falling to place it on his chest. "I am Tamaki." He turns and gestures to the raven with glasses. "That is Kyouya." He turns to the short blonde boy. "Hunny and that other man with him is Mori." He adds as there is tall raven standing by Hunny. "Then finally." He turns to the twins. "We have Hikaru and Kaoru." He glances around. "The rest are the lovely princesses and the princes who stand alongside us in spirit!"

"It's nice to meet you." I say. "I'm Haruhi."

Tamaki turns back to me. "Now that that's out of the way." He says. "Now we can get down to business."

I blink wondering what they are planning. "What do you mean? What business?" I question.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

No one's P.O.V.

"The reason as to why you're here." Tamaki says. "I'm sure that you have a lot of questions." He moves forward and begins to circle around Haruhi doing his best to keep his eyes on her at all times with her doing the same. "Why you? What are we planning? Where do you fall into place in all of this? What is going to happen? I'm sure that you have these and possible more questions that you want answered." He stops circling her once done speaking and stands in front of her.

"So does that mean you'll answer my questions?" Haruhi asks.

Tamaki smiles only to chuckle. "Oh silly Haruhi. We'll only be telling you what you need to know. Starting with why we brought you here."

"What?" Haruhi questions. "Brought me here?"

Tamaki nods. "Yes that is correct. You see the first time you opened our club room doors for the first time we knew that you were the one. The one we had been waiting for. It's been so long so we were glad when you finally showed yourself to us."

Haruhi takes a step back. "What do you mean? What are you expecting of me?"

Tamaki moves a step closer. "You are a very unique person whether you know it or not." He tells her. "So we did what we had to in order to get you here where you are now. A little planning and the right amount of patience." He stares into her eyes. "Now you're right where we need you to be."

Haruhi stands tall. "What is going to happen now?"

"You are going to help us be free." Tamaki tells her.

"Aren't you free already?" Haruhi questions.

Tamaki lets out a slight chuckle. "Oh silly Haruhi. You seem to misunderstand. There is more to it. You see this place?" He brings his arms up to gesture around himself in which Haruhi nods. "Do you know why it is like this?"

"Because it's a world that you and the other members of the host club created?" Haruhi tries as Tamaki lowers his arms.

"Only partially right." Tamaki informs her. "You see it is a place that we have to make sure remains standing. It is a sanctuary. A place for the spirits of all those from the fire to remain instead of disappearing or becoming those spirits you often see on TV or in videos. Where they can be safe and where they can seek refuge with us. But this is only temporary. Once we are all free then this place will fade from existence." He turns around so his back is to her as he glances around slightly.

"So you started the fire." Haruhi points out.

Tamaki nods. "Yes. I'm sure you have figured out why." He slightly glances back at her without letting her see his eyes. "Especially after what happened to us. We knew that we had to do something. All those here will gladly follow us all the way through the end. So when we used our manipulation abilities to burn this building we made sure that all those inside would not want to get rescued. We weren't about to let them fall prey to those scientists like we did." He looks away again. "However we have been waiting for the time to come when freedom can be upon us." He slightly glances up. "Soon freedom will be within all of our hands. It will be a salvation finally allowing things to be as they should. Happiness as our loyal followers will be able to truly move on to a place they wouldn't have been able to reach."

"You mean heaven?" Haruhi asks in which Tamaki turns to face her.

"You could call it that." Tamaki tells her. "With your help they will be able to truly move on. It was all that we could do to make this place for their spirits to remain stable and steady unlike all the countless other ones from all over the world. They could have faded from human known existence and left to wander a certain area for all of eternity. Souls are always bound by something and depending on what that is makes for how the souls after life will be. Like one that is bound to an object will have to stay with whatever they are bound to no matter where it goes. Or if it's a place then they can only go so far anywhere away from the location that they are bound to. So that's why we need you. Our followers cannot leave this place without what we need from you."

"May I ask why you couldn't do it yourselves?" Haruhi asks. "I mean you all are obviously really powerful."

"A very good question." Kyouya says moving to stand next to Tamaki while also pushing his glasses up and the glare on his glasses help to hide his eyes. "And the answer lies in you."

Haruhi tilts her head softly for a moment then straightens it when Tamaki speaks.

"You see Haruhi. We were missing something. We can do quite a bit but even for us there is limits. What we were missing for our goal of freedom was you." He begins to move closer, a little slowly as he speaks, backing Haruhi up. "You are the missing piece to the puzzle. The last piece we needed for it to be complete." He keeps going even as Haruhi's back hits the wall where the doors once were. "And you're here at last." He stops in front of her as she looks at him wondering what he is going to do while trying to mask her fear. He begins to reach towards her and she leans back as if trying to move away from the approaching hand.

…

Tom checks a few things to make sure that everything is stable then he turns to look to where Haruhi is still on the chair. "Please do remember to come back to us. Don't let them take you away." He says a little quietly to himself as he feels worry for the young girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Get me out of here!" Haruhi demands trying to reach Tom.

"He can't hear you or us." Tamaki informs her. "The technology is not that far advanced just yet. He'll only know if something goes wrong by vital signs or other such signs monitoring what he can." His hand is almost touching Haruhi now.

"Tamaki." Kyouya speaks up making Tamaki stop only to turn to him. "Aren't you getting a little impatient? You know very well that the step you are trying to do isn't ready to be done just yet."

"Mommy!" Tamaki whines racing over to Kyouya and throwing his arms around him. "I just want the best for our guests!"

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "Listen." He sighs. "We have to draw out the fullest potential first. She is not at her peek. Something could go wrong if we do it right not."

Tamaki blinks then jumps away from Kyouya standing tall with a smile on his face saying that he understands what Kyouya is getting at. "Ah yes yes." He nods and brings a hand to his chin. "There is one step that we are missing."

Haruhi begins trying to get to the doors but when she looks where they were she finds just a wall. She turns back to the host club wondering just what they are going to do with her.

Tamaki turns back to Haruhi meeting her eyes and she swears that she sees a devious glint in them. "Well Haruhi. It is time for you to work to your peak." He brings his hand away from his chin to be between him and Haruhi though his elbow remains bent, with the palm up ready to snap his fingers. "So here we go." He snaps his fingers and suddenly Haruhi collapses to the ground unconcious. "Goodnight."

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I groan as I begin to awake then as my eyes blink open I find myself in a strange place.

There's a pool that is rather grand, the edges around it are white with a beautiful white spiral fence like this is out on a deck with no way down and there is a clock tower rather close that I can see the rose pattern in its pink background.

I push myself up starting with my torso and I glance around until I notice a strange mushroom.

The main mushroom that is the biggest is purple with a lighter bottom and darker top along with blue polka dots on the darker purple parts. There are two branches of the purple mushroom right around the middle of its stalk. There smaller mushrooms that look more normal sized are growing on the blue dots. The mushrooms on the branch to the left is red with dark blue polka dots with the mushrooms on the branch to the right is the reverse colors of the other.

I get up and I wander over to the mushroom seeing nowhere else for me to go. I stop beside it finding the bottom of the top of the largest mushroom reaches up to about my neck. I place my hands on it and it feels soft almost like a giant plush toy. I then notice what could be a hole at the very top of it. "What the?" I questions confused and I move onto my toes to try to get a better look.

Suddenly a purple and black standard hookah comes out of the hole and lands onto the mushroom staying in one place.

Next comes out a caterpillar who leaves his lower half inside the hole as he sits on top of the mushroom. This caterpillar has a white underside with a yellow top that has each bumped outlined in dark green and it has yellow legs with white ends as well as white joints. The caterpillar also has on Kyouya's head where it's own head should be. "How may I help you?" He asks.

"What are you six planning?" I question.

Kyouya begins writing on a clipboard though I'm not fully sure how he's holding either the pen or clipboard. "Whatever do you mean?" He asks and takes a puff from the hookah only to blow out rainbow colored bubbles.

"I mean you got me to that room then you send me to this place." I say. "I know you're planning freedom but suddenly I am thrown into this place and I don't understand any part of it."

Kyouya turns to me with a passive smile on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Have you perhaps come from another reality?" He questions making me blink in slight confusion. "You see this is wonderland."

"You mean like the fairy tale?" I ask skeptically.

Kyouya laughs turning back to the clipboard. "Oh no. Not like any fairy tale." He says after a moment of laughing. "This place is a place that exists and it is where the rules of how this world works is not like most other places."

"Oh?" I ask.

"Why yes. You see that pool?"

I glance to it. "Yeah. What about it?"

"It is the pool of tears." Kyouya explains and I turn back to him watching him write in his book. "It is an entry way to our world. Do you know why?" He spares a glance to me only long enough to see me shake my head before he goes back to writing whatever he is writing. "Because every person is given a dam to fill with tears when they are young and it grows along with them. But dams overflow and so they need somewhere to go. This place was created and tears that overflow from the dams of each person's life in the closest reality to this one go to that very pool. It is large and very deep so unless you can breathe underwater I don't suggest swimming in there. You'll drown."

"Okay. But could it be also a way out?" I ask looking to the pool of tears.

"Oh that would be a no." Kyouya says making me turn to him. "It is only an entry way. The exit is nowhere near here."

I groan. "Fine. What do I have to do to find this exit?" I ask feeling a little annoyed. "But I'm not sure I trust you."

"I don't see why you wouldn't trust me." Kyouya says after a moments pause in his writing. "It's not like you have a choice. But to reach the exit you must wander wonderland."

"But there's no place to go from here." I counter.

Kyouya laughs. "Only to the untrained eye." He turns back to me though I realize that like before his glasses continue to hide his eyes. "Which my dear you are. You see this place is almost like a giant puzzle." He explains. "In every part of wonderland there is either a puzzle or obstacle you must overcome to open the doorway to another part of wonderland. We have had a few visitors who fell here from their dreams though I have not heard any escaping. Maybe you might be different."

I move away from the mushroom letting my hands fall to my sides and I begin to look around. "A puzzle huh?" I question and I am about to start walking around the pool.

"That pool is too big to walk around if you want to get going." Kyouya says and I turn realizing that he's watching me only to take another puff from the hookah.

"Then where do you suggest I go?" I question.

"Try to look beyond what you can see." Kyouya answers simply.

My eyes fall to half open in annoyance. "Yeah. That helps a lot." I say sarcastically. So it's invisible?" I look around.

"Beyond what you can see. Not invisible." Kyouya says making me sigh again.

"Look if you're not going to be helpful then just do whatever else you do." I tell him as I look around myself while not moving from this spot. I keep repeating the words 'beyond what you can see' in my head trying to think of what that could mean. I finally decide to close my eyes wondering if it'll be there because surely sight must mean when your eyes are open. I can sense something where there was emptiness and I see a glint of light that flashes only for a moment. I try to focus on it and it glints again before shinning without flickering. My eyes snap open and I find a beautiful white door seemingly leading nowhere sitting on the ground a few steps in front of me.

"Ah. You're smarter than I originally thought." Kyouya says.

I walk towards the door that opens showing me dimly colored gold stairs with a red carpet going down it.

The staircase is nicely lit even though I don't see any lights or windows.

I begin walking and as I descend the stairs the door creaks closed behind me.

"Welcome to wonderland." Kyouya says smirking to himself but I can only faintly hear him before the door slams shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

I follow the stairs down wondering where I will end up now but something definitely doesn't feel right. I look around but I see nothing out of place so I just continue on my way down the stairs. I finally see what looks to be a door up ahead and I pick up the pace wanting to get to it quicker. I slow to a stop once I reach the dark oak door with a brass handle. I reach towards it and open it by pushing after twisting the door handle. I find a room with banana peels on the floor so I step around them and walk into the room further before stopping to look around. I turn and spot a woman standing by a cauldron mixing something.

She has long red hair pulled into a ponytail so her bangs still frame her face as I caught a glimpse of her bangs framing her face. She has on a yellow summer dress with a white frilly apron. She hasn't seemed to notice me at least just yet.

I turn to look in the opposite side of the red haired woman. I find another woman.

This time the woman is on a large throne like chair sitting on a wooden box. She has brown hair pulled back slightly in a large magenta bow and in her arms she cradles what looks to be a baby wrapped in blankets.

I turn around but there is no door so I turn back around knowing that this has to be the next puzzle. I decide to try talking to the woman in the chair first. "Um excuse me." I say looking up at her as I stand in front of the box and she looks down at me meeting my eyes with brown eyes and a monotone expression. "Where have I ended up now?" I ask.

"My home." The woman says and she turns to the child letting her eyes fall into shadows. "You can call me Renge. And my cooks name does not matter."

Out of the corner of my eye as I slightly turn to the cook I see her glare in Renge's direction before turning away again.

"Well I'm looking on a way out. I didn't expect to end up in your home." I say turning back to Renge. "Do you think that you can help me?" I ask.

Renge looks back to me still not letting her eyes be seen. "Are you sure that you want to go on? Do you really know what waits ahead in this place?"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" I ask. "I want out of this place. I want to return to the place I came from. I'm not supposed to be in this so called Wonderland." I inform her. "So will you help me."

Renge suddenly stands and as she lets her eyes be seen she grins. "Aw! You're so cute!" She hops down and I take a few steps back so she doesn't land on me. "You should stay with me! You can be safe forever!"

"Didn't you hear me? I need to find my way back to where I was. I don't belong here." I remind her.

Renge's smile drops. "Oh yes that's right." She then hands me the baby that I take carefully. She is smiling again. "I'll help you!" She turns away and heads around to behind her chair. "Just one thing. Gotta get this to do what I want."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around only to find the cook.

"I need you to do something with that doll." She tells me.

"Doll?" I ask and she points to the baby in which I look down only for the blankets to unravel revealing a wood round cat doll. "Wait. It's not a baby?" I roll it over looking at it and I find a name on the back of it written in black sharpie. "What's this?" I slightly look closer. "Seika Ayanokoji?" I read the name written then look back to the cook who nods.

"Yes. That's my name." She confirms. "I am trapped here by that crazy lady. She'll take your name. So be careful. Then you'll be stuck with her and her insane ways until someone else manages to free you. She'll never let you go any other way."

"How do I avoid it?" I ask a little worried to hear this.

"Don't let her learn your name. She's playing a game with you. Stalling really. She's a mad woman. Trust me." Seika tells me. "Look. I got stuck here for many years by my own stupidity. I let my anger get ahold of me and I ended up stuck here for many years. So I need you to break the spell she has on me."

"And how do I do that?" I questions.

"You need to throw that thing into the cauldron." She tells me. "Don't put the blankets inside though. Throw them into the fire under it. If you throw the blankets in then they'll stop the doll from being destroyed. They protect it but if you do as I instructed it will destroy it. If you don't do as I told you the doll will forever be lost in the cauldron with no way to ever get it back. I'll be stuck here forever bound to this place in an eternal curse. I would destroy it myself but I can't touch it or else I'll be dragged down to the man in the cloak who praises cats. Trust me when I say try to avoid him at all costs. He will steal your soul and you'll become a black magic minion of his. So remember that."

"Will you help me out?" I ask her.

"We'll both be able to leave if you hurry. She's about to come out. So do it now!" Seika pleads with me. "Please! End this torment!"

I look back to the doll. "Alright." I go to the cauldron finding light green liquid inside and I take the doll out of the blankets. I glance back as there is the sounds of a powerful motor only to spot the chair and box spinning down into the ground.

"HURRY!" Seika shrieks at me so I turn away and I hurriedly toss the doll into the cauldron causing it to splash then I also toss the blankets to the fire that burns it quickly to black ask. She leaps in joy when an explosion of dark green smoke that only lasts a few seconds. "FINNALLY!" She calls out in joy. "SEE YOU LATER BITCH!" She runs away to the right of where the chair was and turns so her back is facing where it once was. She runs towards the wall but halfway there a set of slightly bright white double doors open leading to somewhere else.

"Oh what a shame." Renge says coming out from the area behind where the chair once was as the floor closes over the chair and box. She is looking at the open doorway. "She got away. She made such fine banana soup too." She then turns me and I notice the doll in her one hand as her hand is holding it by the back of its torso. "Well then. You're my friend now aren't you?" She asks smiling. "So. How about it? Tell me what I can call you."

I narrow my eyes and I rush towards the doors as the other side seems better lit than this place is. I hurry wanting to get out of here before I become stuck here.

"Don't run away." Renge says darkly. "I only want to help. Don't you realize that she's leading you to your doom?"

The doors begin to close so I force myself to pick up the pace. I manage to make it through the gap just before it became too small for me to just run right on through. They close behind me.

I skid to a stop and take a look around to try to determine where I am now.

It's a hall that looks to be possibly outside as it looks like it's illuminated by sunlight but it's a little hard to tell. All along the hall is huge white pillars that are the exact same distance apart and the room almost seems to be like a mirror.

I begin walking down the middle of the hall as I spot a light brown door up ahead. I keep walking even as the hair on the back of my neck stand up as if alerting me to someone watching me. I slow to a stop and look around yet I see no one.

"You're far from home." A voice speaks and I can tell that it's male.

"Who are you?" I demand turning to my right. "Let me guess. It's a puzzle isn't it?"

"You only got lucky that you didn't need to figure things out in the last room. Someone helped you escape." The voice comes from my other side making me turn to it.

"But that doesn't mean you'll always be so lucky." The voice is once again on the opposite side so I turn to the side I was facing before. "And who's to say you'll be trapped here too?"

"Would you mind showing yourself?" I ask. "This is ridiculous." I almost want to sigh. "Surely it can't hurt to show yourself now can it? It's not like it'll help me solve the puzzle. I know that much is true. The puzzles aren't that easy."

"But not seeing is more fun. Why don't you just imagine a voice in the sky or something?" The voice suggests.

I turn and walk towards where the voice is and I step around the pillar looking behind it but I find no one.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" The voice chuckles. "You can't just expect that to work after all."

I look back to the other side and I head back to the center pathway. "Alright fine but I had to try something." I turn to the door and continue on my way.

"Going so soon?" The voice says on my left and suddenly the hall seems to get longer making the exit even further away.

I stop walking then sigh. "Fine. What is it you want me to do?" I question.

"You said it before. This is a puzzle." The voice says to my right.

"So you need to solve it of course." The voice then says to my left. "Surely that much would be obvious."

I close my eyes with another sigh. "Of course it can't be truly straightforward." I just hope that I wasn't supposed to try to look for the voices or else I could have made a mistake of trapping myself here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Is this another beyond what you can see puzzle?" I wonder to myself as I try to focus on trying to see anything without having my sense of sight. I feel a slight brush against my back like something touched me as it walked past making my eyes snap open. I spin around but I don't see anything.

"Here. There. Everywhere." The voice says from the left side of me. "Where will you look?"

I close my eyes again and a little slowly I look around myself but I come up with nothing so I open my eyes again. "Well. That doesn't seem to be working."

"Have you given up?" The voice asks from the right side of me.

"No." I respond. "I will get out of here."

"Is that so?" The voice questions from the left side of me.

"There's a trick to this. I just haven't found it yet." I say to myself as I turn to look straight ahead.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The voice says from my left again and out of the corner of my eye I swear I see movement making me turn in it's direction but I spot nothing… I could have sworn someone peeked out from behind that pillar just now… "Where will you go? Where is the path? How do you get out? So many questions running through your mind." The voice says still staying on my left and I keep my gaze in the direction that I swore I saw movement in. "Yet you don't now if you'll find all the answers you seek. Not all answers that you seek must be answered by a journey through vast lands… But through discovery of self through the inside of your mind."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I question as I bring moving towards where I saw the movement as quietly as possible.

"What do you think it means?" The voice questions.

I make it to the pillar and quickly look around it but I only see a moment of purple with a hint of magenta seemingly disappear as if turning invisible. I move around to stand behind the pillar and I look down one way but I don't see anyone so I turn to look down the other way. I then feel someone watching me so I turn around to look in the direction that it's coming from yet I see no one. I then blink as it hits me and I look up just in time to see what looks like the tip of a tail that looks to be purple fading into invisibility on the top of one of the pillars. I look down then around myself starting to feel like the walls or at least something is closing in on me. I frantically look around myself hoping to spot whatever is coming after me. I turn and run back to between the two rows of pillars just in time as I hear a whoosh behind myself. I skid to a stop and find myself panting slightly but I no longer feel like something is closing in on me as I put my hands on my knees. I let myself think for a few moments about what just happened and I let myself think about what I know about this world so far from my experiences.

… Wait…

There is a relation... A relation to something before I wandered into this world and I can't believe that I didn't see it before...

I straighten standing tall as I face towards the exit. I can't leave this path… They can't harm me when I'm on this path… They can touch me but they can't come after me here… I glance to my right first yet I don't see anyone so I turn to my left but it's the same. I keep my gaze to my left then I speak. "That's enough of this game. Come on out." I turn my gaze back to the right. "Both of you."

It was like something reacted to this and I swear I heard the faintest sound of a small chime of a bell that sounds so far away.

"Both of us?" The voice questions from my left and as I turn to look forward I see him. He's Hikaru with purple cat ears, a light purple and darker purple tank top overtop of a purple long sleeved shirt, a yellow bandana around his neck, magenta cat paws on his hands with white cuffs on the wrists, purple pants with a magenta belt that looks to be for show rather than for use and magenta boots with what looks like white cuffs on the top. His tail is magenta with two purple stripes by the base and by the purple tip. He peers out from behind the pillar only long enough to speak before ducking back behind it.

I turn to my right having a feeling of what's going to happen.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru who is wearing the same outfit as Hikaru asks as he moves in the same manner as the other when he speaks.

I turn to straight ahead of myself and I can see them from the corners of my vision.

They dart around moving quickly and they also use some kind of possible teleporting ability. They just have to move their tails sweeping over their body making it invisible then the tail becomes invisible. They seem to remain mostly to where the pillars are as they can be on the same side as each other or on opposite sides while also being able to move along the middle. They for some reason only seemingly go into the middle to dart across from one side to the other. They were not wrong as it is like they can be here, there and everywhere or even seemingly nowhere at the same time. They do all this by their own powers and decision making.

"This is enough. I've figured out your little puzzle." I begin walking towards the exit and this time it remains where it is. I can still see them even as I walk as they spin around the pillars following me sometimes going from one pillar to another like they are teleporting then skipping one or two pillars.

The two spoke as we all continued down the path towards the exit and each time they spoke they would appear spinning around the pillars in a gliding motion.

"Are you sure you wish to leave?" Hikaru questioned from the left side of me.

Kaoru then speaks from my right side. "Do you even understand where you are heading?"

"What is your final destination?" Hikaru asks from the left.

"How do you know you're even heading in the right direction? How do you know that whatever destination you are trying to reach is this way?" Kaoru asks from my right.

I ignore the two as I continue to walk with the exit just a few more steps away. I stop to stand in front of the door that I reach towards opening it as I walk through it. I can feel the two watch me leave as I walk into the dark room, only lit by many candles, that is through the door. I hear the door close behind and the feeling of the twos gazes disappear once the door is shut though I don't look back. I continue down the hall of candles with seemingly repeating dark brown doors that look like plain wood giving off a boring feeling to them. I come up to a set of mahogany doors lined with gold decorations. I begin to reach towards the gold door handles when a voice speaks from behind me.

"Hold on."

I turn around and find a male with brown hair, glasses and a white with some gold uniform. "Who are you?" I question.

"My name is Yasuchika Haninozuka." The boy responds. "And I have come to deliver a message." He looks me over for a moment then his eyes meet mine. "I'm a little surprised that you made it this far. You don't look like those that would get to this part. Well for outsiders at least. Usually they die or are turned along the way." He then closes his eyes for a moment. "Anyways. That shouldn't matter." He opens his eyes with determination but I have a feeling that it has nothing to do with my own quest. "I warn you that looks can be deceiving. There is many lies in this place though there is also the truth that is also spoken. Distinguish what is a lie and what is the truth. I'm sorry but there isn't much else I can say." He turns to walk towards one of the boring doors.

"Wait." I say making him stop in walking as he almost began reaching for the door. "If you aren't a part of this why help me? Are you trapped here?"

He then laughs. "Trapped? Oh no. Nothing like that at all." He informs me and he glances over his shoulder at me with a reflection of one of the candles flame in his glasses giving them a fiery look. "This is my home. I simply stride to one day defeat my brother. So I train hard and one day I will take over while my brother will be left to letting me take care of everything our family stands for. We aren't the best fighters for nothing. Someday it will be me training the guards. Not my brother." He turns away and opens the door showing nothing but pitch black darkness on the other side. He walks through the door anyways closing it behind himself.

I blink watching the door he left through for a moment then I turn to the doors I was going to go through. I finally move opening them and I come to a rather large and extravagant dining area also only lit by candles. I notice a boy sitting there at the table with mainly his face lit by the candles but I can get an idea of what he's wearing.

He has white rabbit ears that are slightly bent slightly in half. He also has on a pink with gold lining blazer with cuffed sleeves as well as a raised collar line, a blue button up shirt underneath the undone blazer along with a white cravat that has a sapphire on the middle of it and white rabbit like gloves so I can only guess he has a white fluffy tail as well. He looks to me with a smile on his face but the glow of the candles makes it look rather creepy.

On the table in all around him is a bunch of cakes of all shapes and sizes with one plate with one slice of what looks like vanilla cake in front of him.

He reaches to next to him and pulls a pink stuffed rabbit closer slightly moving it's head almost as if it's speaking while he stares at me along with the beady eyes of the rabbit staring at me. "Welcome. Why don't you come have some cake with us?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

I look at all that is on the table. I can tell that it definitely looks tempting to have some.

The smooth sugary icing, some fluffy whip cream on some and the mouthwatering smell of deliciously made cakes that makes you swear that each bite would just beautifully melt in your mouth taking you to heaven.

I close my eyes and shake my head knowing that I need to get back on track. I turn to give an appreciative smile at the other. "Thanks for the offer but I really must get going." I tell him opening my eyes just in time to see him frown in disappointment. "Maybe another time?" I notice a door and I begin heading towards it. I stop halfway there as the pink stuffed rabbit walks with a slight twirl to in front of me with a banana in hand that it seems to be eating just not at the moment. "What the?" I turn around and I see the boy coming over to me with his head down letting the shadows from his bangs cover his eyes.

The boy is rather small in height and he looks up to me with teary eyes. "You really won't stay for cake?" He questions with a hurt tone.

I take a step back and suddenly someone appears behind him. I look up finding a tall stoic man dressed in a mouse costume that looks more like an onesie. I turn and rush past the bunny that manages to twirl out of the way as I race for the day. I feel something grab my leg and I glance back as well as down to see that the bunny has grabbed my leg looking up at me with its beady black eyes. I hop onto one foot and I raise my other foot to try to shake the bunny off. "Get off of me!" I demand of it but it just holds on tighter. I spot movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn only to see the other two stalking closer with the smaller one letting his eyes be hidden by the shadows of his bangs.

"You're running away?" The little one says. "You don't want to give me your soul? Why? Don't you like cake?"

The stoic one holds a prepared plate of cake up.

I look back to the bunny starting to feel panic rise up in me. I grab the back of it like one would a dog or cat's scruff and I pry it off my leg. I toss it away from myself before turning back to the door as I hurry towards it. I slam it open rushing through and only slow to a stop once I'm sure that I am safely inside of the other room. I look around panting slightly as I hear the doors close slowly with a slight creaking sound then a slam. I see that I am in a dimly lit room only lit by the setting sun outside though it looks like this place is a library. I suddenly remember those two from before now that the panic in my mind is starting to settle from that scary experience in which I was sure he would have actually taken my soul had I not ran. "Of course. It's the host club behind the reason that I am even here." I whisper to myself. "So of course I would see them around here. So That just leaves…." I glance up trying to think.

"Ah. So you've made it this far have you?" A voice says and I turn around to look over my shoulder. The man is a blond with purple eyes. He is wearing a dark red blazer, a lighter red silk ribbon tied into a loose bow, a white button up shirt that has a high raised collar and black pants with black fancy shoes as well as a black top hat that has a red ribbon wrapped around the base. He tilts his hat down to me as if in greeting keeping his hand that is covered with a clean white glove gently gripping the front tip of his hat. "What a surprise."

"And who are you supposed to be?" I question turning a little more to face him a little better without fully turning around.

"Some call me mad." The guy says though I am certain that he is Tamaki. "Some might say I'm a wild card. While others simply say that I am a charmer." He finally moves his head up as his hand down to hand at his side. "Whatever you identify me as please allow me to introduce myself on my own. You can call me the Hatter. And. I have a riddle for you."

"A riddle?" I question tilting my head slightly wondering just what kind of riddle he will come up with.

"Yes. A riddle." He smiles at the confirmation.

No one's P.O.V.

"She's been under for so long." Mrs. Midori says glancing to outside through the only small window in the room seeing the setting sun.

"We need to trust her." Tom tells her turning to look to her. "I am sure that she must be coming out soon."

Mrs. Midori turns to Tom. "Does she even know how to get out?" She questions.

"Well it should be very easy." Tom explains. "If she wants out badly then it should take her out."

Mrs. Midori looks worriedly to Haruhi who is still sitting there and she would have almost thought that her student was dead if it wasn't for her breathing. "What if that host club did something to her?" She questions.

"Then we would know. Her vitals and brain waves haven't showed anything that something has happened as far as we can tell." Tom informs her. "We'll just have to wait and trust her right now."

Mrs. Midori lowers her head closing her eyes softly. "I'm just worried." She feels an arm wrap around her shoulders in which she turns to look to Tom who is now standing next to her looking at her with worried eyes. "It'll be my responsibility if anything happens to her and rightfully so. I let this happen. I let her and you do this. I let her go in there with no way to know what really will happen there." She tells him. "So I will take the blame that is rightfully mine if this goes horribly wrong." She says looking down to their feet.

"If something goes wrong I will be the one who bears the most blame." Tom tells her gently. "Which is why we have to do everything in our power to make sure this goes as smooth as possible. If something happens let me take the blame because almost all of it would be my own."

Mrs. Midori slightly leans against Tom. "Okay Tom. I just hope that nothing happens. Not just for our sakes but hers as well."

"Me too. She's so young yet has shown courage that is actually the smart kind of courage. It'll be a great shame if something does happen. But at the first sign of trouble I promise that she will be taken out of there. I will do everything in my power to do so even if I have to destroy this machine to do so."

"I trust you Tom." Mrs. Midori assures him softly. "I know you wouldn't sit by and watch something happen if you couldn't help it."

"Thank you." Tom rests his head against Mrs. Midori's own. "Thank you for having faith in me."

Neither notices the shadowy figure just outside by the window Mrs. Midori had looked out not that long ago. The figure turns and dashes away slinking off in the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Now here's my riddle." Tamaki says staring into Haruhi's eyes. He brings up a hand to his hat gently gripping the edge of it to slightly tilt it down as his eyes flutter closed. "Soon the time has come. Round and round running from door to door. A little girl lost in the vast unknown space. But the key of which she seeks to go home has more to it than she knows." He says the last part of the last sentence tilting his head up to look at Haruhi his eyes slightly glowing or so it seems. "So now tell me. What will you and so many people from a hot light that tears the thing it touches apart have in common?"

Haruhi stands there for a moment not fully sure if it truly counts as a riddle as it sounds more like some prophecy. "Well you're talking about fire at the end there." She begins as she brings a hand to her chin in thought. "But what will we have in common? No I cannot say." She says thinking hard then blinks with a gasp. "You're going to kill me!" She almost shouts.

"It won't be murder." Tamaki says with a slight bow. "But everyone here who searches so deep are always met with a certain fate."

Haruhi takes a few steps back and turns around to run away from who she is sure is a mad man. She then stops as there seems to be dark figures sitting in throne like chairs a little in front of her while Tamaki advances from behind.

"ENOUGH!" A strange yet somehow familiar female voice calls out as a hand throws itself out from the darkness revealing a purple robe with white gloves.

Tamaki stops his advances and watches the two sitting on the thrones as Haruhi stares trying to grasp where she knows that voice from.

The hand lowers going back to the arm rest.

"Haruhi." The female voice says and Haruhi blinks only to gasp as tears come to her eyes.

"M-Mom?" Haruhi gasps sounding like she's starting to hold back a sob.

A light shines on the figures like a spotlight shining from the sun.

The figure in the purple cloak has on a white mask with one side dropping down longer than the other but still mostly only covering her eyes and the mask has a partial part of yellow that is outlined in green.

The other wears a dark blue cloak and the white mask is like the ones in the purple cloak but on the opposite side so the longer sides are facing the other person and the mask is partially purple outlines in a blueish red color.

"Could… Could it really be true?" Haruhi asks bringing her hands up to by her chest in hope.

The woman in the purple cloak nods. "Yes. I am your mother. It's been so long my dear daughter. OH how I've missed you."

Haruhi hardly notices a stray tear dropping down her face. "M-M-Mom." She gasps slightly choking out the word as she just wants to burst into tears.

The other cloaked figure stands from its large golden throne. "Haruhi." Her fathers voice speaks from the figure. "I'm not actually sure how I got here." He walks down red carpeted steps moving closer to Haruhi with her mother following behind. "But I was told that you and you alone can save them. Save those that perished in the fire to avoid a much worse fate." He steps aside letting Haruhi's mother extend her hand. "I'll miss you greatly my daughter. But I have come to understand that fate works in many strange ways. Sometimes in ways that we might not like at the start." He removes his mask and the hood of the cloak drops revealing it to be indeed her father who smiles sadly at her with tears glistening in his eyes. "But they made a promise to me my dear daughter." He informs her. "If you help them then you will be reborn someday and allowed to live your life more normally. Allowed to live once again."

Haruhi's mother extends a hand out to her daughter who glances down at it. "Come with me my precious daughter." She says watching the brunette. "Take my hand and we can wait for when you'll be reborn again."

"HARUHI!" A voice shouts and Haruhi glances around noticing that there is more people here than before.

All of those that perished in the fire.

Every member of the host club.

A bunch of members of police.

As well as Mrs. Midori and Tom.

Though only the police, Tom and Mrs. Midori look worried and pleadingly.

"It is to save them." Haruhi's mother says getting Haruhi to turn to her. "The host club brought them here as witnesses. Witnesses to you freeing many trapped souls wishing for freedom. Take my hand and you can do what you were destined to do. Let this day of the thirteenth be known as the day you gave your life to help spirits find freedom."

Haruhi looks down to her mothers hand then back around herself before turning once again back to her mother. She closes her eyes for a moment then reaches out as tears fall down her face. She places her hand into her mothers and a small snake like light spirals up Haruhi's arm as all other noise fades away.

The light goes into her chest and the ground begins to glow.

Though Haruhi doesn't really notice those that perished in the fire are being lifted upwards as the roof vanishes to reveal clouds with a giant golden gate that opens.

Each person who goes up past the cloud line they grow wings and a halo. They each look gratefully and happily to Haruhi who has given them their freedom by opening the gates of heaven for them which is something that they couldn't have done on their own... Not without Haruhi's help.

Tamaki smiles as he watches them go hands at his side and he raises one hand waving goodbye to them glad to see them go to a more happier place where they can truly be free.

With another flash of light after the gates close once everyone that perished in the fire is through Haruhi and her mother are gone.

All those that were there when that took place have their eyes snap open in a gasp as they find themselves where they were before they saw the vision.

Mrs. Midori and Tom turn as the host club appear around Haruhi looking at her as blue visible energy is going from Haruhi down to the ground.

The ground sends out light blue with hints of green mixed in waves that just pass over everything lighting it up as each wave shoots across the land without causing any wind or even a sound.

After a few moments it stops just as the host club disappear.

Haruhi lays there with no sign of life or any of the energy from before anywhere to be seen from her.

Mrs. Midori runs over and grabs Haruhi tears forming in her eyes. "Haruhi!" She cries shaking the young girl in hopes that she will awaken. "HARUHI!" She slumps in defeat after a few attempts and she sobs.

Tom comes over and places a hand on her shoulder as her shoulders shake with sobs. "It was her choice in the end." He says in an attempt at comfort.

"But now she is home. Her key to go home was to make her choice of what she will do at the end of the maze of puzzles set up just for her to help her along." Tamaki says making the two adults turn as he is behind them. "We have been watching you here while we guided Haruhi to where she would make her choice. Along the way we helped her climb to her peek to make sure that it did as we wanted it to." He explains keeping his hood up to help cover his identity though Tom can tell that it's Tamaki by the voice. "It was her own decision to do as she did. But do not worry. There was no lies. She will one day be reborn and free to live her life." Then with a swarm of shadows Tamaki teleports away leaving the two there in the room alone with Haruhi's corpse.

….

Haruhi's father walks out onto the walkway just outside of his home and he looks up to the sky. "Haruhi…."

Some red rose petals go past him and he turns watching them as they do a loop in front of him then travel off into the distance as he watches.

Haruhi's father smiles sadly. "I'm so proud of you." He says then a tear falls down her face.

…..

Haruhi was given a proper burial and no one was blamed for her death. She was given a special headstone that said that she gave her life to let many other spirits finally go to heaven. She was a hero in her own special way.

Even the host club attended though they remained at a distance instead of joining the mourning crowd. They ended up turning and leaving to head off on their own free now to go wherever they want whenever they please as they are no longer tied to Ouran where they helped so many spirits that are now in heaven.

….

Death works in strange, wondrous and mysterious ways. It can never truly be predictable and no one will ever truly figure it out and fully understand it. Some will say that there is nothing when we die while others will insist that there is an afterlife. Though with death both opinions are in a way correct but which one you'll get will depend on death's decision. For death will control what you find after your mortal life passes and you begin your spirit life.

But one thing is certain…

Everyone will die one way or another.

It is unavoidable.

….

The host club are chilling happily at an abandoned mansion deep within a huge thick wooded forest. They had used their magic to fix it and now they call it their home away from others. They decided upon this so they don't have to hide what they can do or who they truly are.

Tamaki, who has his hood down like the others, leans back in his chair as he looks up to the ceiling before his eyes flicker to look to the sky outside. "One day…" He whispers to himself. "One day you will come back to this world." He turns away and looks to his hand that is clenched but raised to let him look. "Perhaps if we are still around that day. We will see each other again." He opens his palm revealing about six red rose petals. "I wonder what and who you'll become." He smiles and blows on the petals letting them fly out of his hand and head out of the window that opened just for them. "Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be wonderful at it.

The petals head along and do a spiral around Haruhi's grave before continuing off on their way.

The end.


End file.
